CarjackCan We Survive?
by frandrescherrules
Summary: This is a story about Carly and Jack trying to be together even though Jack is still and always will be tied to Janet, because she is pregnant with his child.
1. Chapter 1

TV show: As The World Turns

Couple: Carjack

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything to do with CBS, ATWT, or Sony. Just an FF writer.

A/N: Love Carjack.. In this story Carly is not an alcoholic. So, I wanted to try something different. For those that know me, this is a bit off the wall ha but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Jack: Carly?  
>Hmm...She must be getting ready.<p>

Carly was getting dressed. Her and Jack were going out for dinner. He may be with Janet, but it was only because she was pregnant with his baby. He wanted her and she just had to remember that, every time she would doubt their relationship.  
>She walked downstairs and saw Jack sitting on the couch<p>

Carly: Jack?

Jack stood up and when he saw her, his jaw about dropped. She was wearing a tight, little black dress that showed off her beautiful body.

Jack: Wow. Carly you look beautiful.

Carly motioned for him to come closer. And indeed he did. He smelled her perfume.

Jack: Geez. You're intoxicating.

He leaned in to kiss her and they shared a passionate kiss.

Carly: Well, shall we go out now? Or...

Jack: We'll have plenty of time for that later. Tonight, I'm taking you to a karaoke bar.

Carly: A Karaoke bar?

Jack: Yes. Now, let's get going before I change my mind...

Carly: Well this shall be a very interesting night.

She winked.

*At the bar...a few drinks later*

Carly: These people are really good.  
>Jack: You ready to go up there?<br>Carly: Me? Ha. Yes! I just need another another shot of whatever the heck this is.  
>Carly: You coming?<br>Jack: No. This one's all you.

Carly looks at him and smiles. She walks on stage and grabs the microphone.  
>The song Teenage Dream starts playing. Carly begins to loosen up and starts to sway back and forth.<br>She begins to sing

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down..."  
>*Carly really gets into the song and sings it to Jack*<br>"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back."

Woooo! Thank you. *She laughs*

Carly: So, how'd I do?

Jack: Everyone here loved you.

Carly: Does that include you?

Jack: Oh you know it baby.

*She rubbed her finger on his lip*

Carly: We should get going.

Jack: I agree.

*The car ride home, they listened to music and would just glance at each other every few minutes*

*In the house*

Carly: I'm just going to go change. I'll be right back. *smiles*

Jack: Alright, I'll be here.

Jack took his shirt off and unzipped his pants. He laid down on the bed and waited. Just then his phone rang.

Jack: hello? Yes, hi. Right now? Well, I was kinda in the middle of something. Can't you call Dusty? Oh. Sorry to hear that. Well, ok I'll leave now.

Carly: Hey good looking you ready for- Jack? Why are you putting your shirt back on?

Jack: I-Carly

Carly: She called, didn't she?

Jack: I-I'm sorry. You know I want to be with you. But Janet-she was having cramps and didn't want to be alone and I can neglect the baby.

Carly: Well you go be with your wife...

She hated saying that. It made her feel guilty and dirty, but what they were doing wasn't. They were meant to be together and it would happen. She just had to accept the situation.

Jack: Ok, I'll call you.

Jack began to kiss her. She started to give in, but pulled back.

Carly: Ok, goodnight Jack. I had fun tonight.

Jack: Me too.

Carly walked him out. She pressed herself against the wall and slowly slid down. Things would get easier, right? But once the baby would be born, he would be tied to Janet even more. Could she really keep doing this?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know probably everyone reading this is a Carjack fan, but remember ATWT didn't give us what we wanted all the time and I want it to be interesting. Lol but thank you to my readers. I always love reviews :)

***The next morning***

It was 10am and Jack still hadn't called or texted Carly like he said he would. She had hardly slept, and was wondering if he was still sleeping with Janet. He insisted he didn't encourage it, but that didn't answer her question. This was only one of many thoughts that crossed her mind. Suddenly her phone buzzed, she froze for a minute, took a deep breath and looked at the text message. It was from Jack, that was good, right?

The text read:

"Hi. Sorry for not calling or texting last night. Ttyl? Love Jack."

Carly stared at her phone for a minute. She wasn't really sure what to think, what to make of the text. Could she even say she was in a relationship with this man?

Man: Carly?

Carly opened the door and the man smiled.

Man: I was beginning to think you weren't home.

Carly: Sorry, I was upstairs.

Man: That's ok. Well aren't you going to let me in? He grinned.

Carly: I suppose, you'll just barge in here either way.

She put her arm out and motioned for him to walk in to her home.

Man: Well, you look lovely today.

Carly: Ha. Oh really? I have bed hair and my face is a mess.

Man: Just the way I like it.

Carly: Ufh. Whatever Craig. Why are you here? We don't have a meeting today, now do we?

Craig: Can't a friend visit a friend?

Carly: Friends? We're friends?

Craig: I'd say we are a little more than friends. Wouldn't you?

Carly: It's your irresistible charm."

She said with sarcasm.

Craig: You don't have to tell me that twice.

Carly: Oh! You're so full of yourself!

Craig: And you like it.

Carly: Nooo.

Craig: Just admit it. You can't resist me Carly!

Carly: You're just very...persuasive sometimes.

Craig: Persuasive? Hmm. And sometimes? More like whenever I want something.

Carly: And you always get what you want. Isn't that right Mr. Montgomery?

Craig: That is absolutely right Ms. Tenney, and you know what?

Carly: What?

Craig: Right now, I want you!

Carly: Excuse me?

Craig: I never stopped loving you Carly. Sure, we had some minor setbacks; Jack, Rosanna….

Carly: I'm with Jack now, Craig!

She seemed annoyed.

Craig: Oh is that so? Where is he now? And why was he with Janet last night?

Carly: FOR YOUR INFORMATION, he was with me and then Janet called and how would you even know this?

Craig: Word gets around Oakdale, pretty fast you know.

Carly: Great! So, everyone is spreading rumors and gossiping about me and my life. Tomorrow morning I'll be on the cover of The Intruder.

Craig: You're cute, you know that?

Carly: Yes, actually I did.

Craig: Well, seems like you need someone to cheer you up.

Carly: Cheer me up? Who said I'm down in the dumps?

Craig: I did, and I'm great and cheering people up.

Carly: You're here to cheer me up?"

She laughed

Craig: Yes, is that so hard to believe? You just laughed, so it's possible.

Carly gave him a stern look.

Craig: Where are we going to lunch?

Carly: Lunch?

Craig: Yes, go get ready. We can have lunch at The Lakeview.

Carly: But I-

Craig: But nothing. Go!

Carly: Fine. Mr. Bossy pants!

Craig: Most people don't turn down a free lunch.

Carly: I'm just going to get ready...You've persuaded me yet again.

Craig: Good, I'll be here waiting…

*10 minutes later, Carly came downstairs*

Carly: Was that quick enough for ya Craig?

Craig: My, my, don't you clean up nice.

Carly: Shall we go?

Craig: Yes, yes we shall!


End file.
